Perfect
by strangelittlething
Summary: Its been 6 months since gallant's death.neela starts dating Jimmy.She thinks he is the perfect guy maybe the perfect guy but not her perfect guy.....reela fic.
1. Chapter 1

Perfect

Hi this is my firsttry at a fan ficplease review.Please be kind.:)

* * *

Chapter 1

Its been a month since Neela had been dating Jimmy Stevens,this guy she met at the bar.She has been hanging out there after work everyday ever since Gallant's death.She didn't want to go home to to see the mess Ray makes or the different girls he brings home everyday.It made her more frustrated for some reason.For her,Jimmy was the perfect guy after Gallant.He was charming and she felt happy around him and they agree on everything.It is weird to have to meet that 'perfect' guy at the bar.It had been a long and hard 6 months for her.Even though gallant wasnt around as much she still missed him so much.Ray on the other hand,wanted to be there for her but everytime he was around her he saw that she felt uncomfortable so he decided to give her some space and made an effort to work opposite shifts as well.

Neela had met jimmy after work and after that all she wanted to do is go home and get some shot eye.As she walked into the apartment she saw ray getting ready to go out.

"hey"he said.

"hey.going for your gig?"she asked with a smile.

"yeah.you seem happy and you are actually talking to me."he replied.

"yeah i know i've been really down.i feel that jimmy has really taken me out of this dark place."she said

"well thats good.gotta go see you"he said trying to avoid the akwardness that he had felt for the past 6 months even though she was talking to him.

"ray"she called him before he could walk out of the door.

"yeah."he turned to face her.

"im sorry for the way i've been these few months.i've been really angry at everyone you know i just-"before she could finish he cut in.

"no its ok.i understand."With that answer she smiled at him and made her way to her room.He watched her for a while and turned around and left.

As he was walking down to his van he thought to himself._Shes finally talking to me.i guess we are getting back to normal.The silence had been akward,real akward._He got over it knowing that she's alright with him but it was still weird for him as she said she was angry at everyone but the only one she showed it to was him for well,nothing he did as far as he knew.Neela changed into some comfy clothes and got into her bed.She smiled to herself as she thought _wow.i guess jimmy is gods gift to me after i lost one.At least he won't leave me and go to iraq.Well i miss gallant and i loved him.but,well its no use right i mean he's gone._ After his gig, Ray met a hot blonde and decided to bring her home thinking that neela must be fast aleep and wouldnt even care who walks in to the house.Neela couldnt sleep even though that was her plan.She went to the kitchen and made some hot cocoa to drink.She heard giggling coming from outside the apartment.The door opened and she heard ray saying"come on in".She knew he must have brought home another groupie.Ray was about to go to his room, when he saw neela,outside the kitchen staring at him.

"hey you're up?"

"couldn't sleep."she said.

"oh um this is is my roomie."

"hi im gladys"the blonde said.

Neela could tell they both were drunk.so she just ignored them,went into her room and slammed the door.

"your roomie's mad."Gladys said and giggled.

Ray just stood there confused even though he knew why Neela was mad.He ignored her behaviour and took Gladys into his room.

Neela woke up to the sound of her alarm clock.She was going to take a shower.She walked past the kitchen and to her surprise Ray was all ready for work and sipping his coffee.

"morning roomie.gladys went home.sorry."he said.

"whatever."she said._why the hell is he apologizing its not like i give a damn._

When Neela walked into county she saw abby at the desk writing something.

"hey."she said to abby

"hey.so hows ur um boyfriend?"

"he's fine.real fine"she replied.

"wow.i thought you would be a little more private about your new boyfriend."

"well he is just so great.the perfect guy. you know i mean after gallant of course."

"yeah but its not like he was there anyway."abby paused for a while"im sorry i just-"

Neela cut in before she could finish"its ok he's gone.i can't change the past but i can change the future and with jimmy on my side it looks brighter."she said with a smile.

"well as long as you're happy and if this jimmy is as perfect as you think he is then you deserve him."abby said with a smile.

"thanks."she said to her friend.

"hey there."Neela heard a voice say and looked up.

"jimmy?what are you doing here?"

"i came to see my beautiful girlfriend."

"hey neela could you take this patient for me.pregnant with asthma attack.i have alot you know pratt-"he stopped when he looked up and saw jimmy"oh im sorry i interrupted."

"no its ok ray.this is jimmy my um boyfriend."neela said.

"oh hi im ray her um roomate."He said jokingly and smiled but stopped when he saw neela staring.

"Ray.hi i heard alot about you."jimmy said.

"really?"ray said with a confused look and smile on his face.

"um ill take the patient ray.ill see you after work jimmy."neela said kissing jimmy on the cheek,taking the chart and walked away avoiding a conversation with Ray.

"Mrs davis.how are you doing?"Neela asked.

"Its Miss.and not very good considering i had a asthma attack."

"well you'll be better soon.just take this."she handed her the medication.

"thanks."Miss davis said smiling at her."my boyfriend got me pregnant and left me for someone else."

Neela really didn't wanna hear about her problems as her shift was over soon but being the person she is she did anyway.

"He told me that he will only have relations with this child and have nothing to do with me just because i asked him back for all the money he took from me to spend this other woman.i know stupid reason."

"so what are you going to do?"

The lady just smiled at her and said"my mum will help me."

"thats good."Neela said and gave her a smile.

"well you get some rest and if you need anything just call anyone of the nurses."

"ok."Said miss davis.

Neela's shift was over and she just could'nt wait to go and see jimmy._i think im in love._"I am!"she said out loud and accidentally pushing the chart onto the floor.

"woah, you're what?"ray asked as he walked over to the desk

"um nothing.i gotta go see you at home."she said and left.

Ray watched her leave.She looked so excited and clumsy.He laughed to himself when he saw her trip and almost fall flat on her face.

"what are you laughing at barnett?"Abby asked as she walked in.

"neela she was so excited to see that jimmy guy that she tripped and nearly fell."He replied.

"well she hasnt been herself lately since the perfect guy.and one question barnett why the hell are you watching her very move? "

"i wasn't watching her every move.i just happened to notice."

"whatever you say."Abby said,took a chart and walked away.

Ray just got back to work ignoring abby's presumptions.whatever they were.

"hey beautiful."Jimmy said walking towards neela.He hand her bouquet of flowers.

_could he be anymore romantic?why is it everytime im around him or think about him i act like a different person?_Neela thought to herself.She kept reminiding herself that she did love gallant and misses him and keeps telling herself that he would happy for her knowing that she doesnt have to feel guilty because she has'nt cheated on him.

"thank you this is so beautiful."

"yeah like you."he said.

Ray went straight home after work.He ordered himself a pizza and just sat infront of the tv flipping through channels.Neela had'nt gotten home yet._She still must be with that guy.The "perfect"guy._He rolled his eyes.Suddenly this was bothering him for some reason.He decided to forget about all this and get back to what he was doing,whatever that was.After an hour of flipping through channels and not finding anything interesting,he went to bed.

Neela,on the other hand was having the time of her life,a great dinner with a hot guy.

"so did you enjoy yourself?"

"of course i did."she replied.

"will see you tomorrow."Jimmy said and kissed her.

"yes."she smiled.

When she got home she went straight to bed.The next morning she woke up to really loud music."wha,what the hell?"

She walked out to find Ray making out with some girl on the couch with the radio blasted."Ray?"

"Neela?I thought you didnt come home last night?"Ray asked in surpirise.

"Remind me not to so you could do this every morning."With that she went inside the room and slammed the door._why the hell am i so angry he's ray for god's sake he always does that and he can't change.Besides we share this apartment.If i wanna to bring Jimmy home i could too and i bet he wouldn't mind either._With that thought she opened the door to her room and went outside and the music had been turned off and the girl he was making out with had gone.Ray was just sitting on the couch.

"ray?"

"what?"

"um we need to talk."

"ok im sorry alright i didn't mean to i-"He was interrupted by neela.

"ray,im sorry it is not my place to control what you should or should not do.I know you thought i wasnt home so its not your fault.We both have every right to bring home anyone we want as long as we don't bother each other."

He just smiled at her."well i guess we have to get to work now.i hope you don't mind i have to work the same shift cause i have a gig."

"what did i just say ray?"she askedyou don't have to explain."

"right."he said and got up to go get ready,as did neela.

"neela here take this patient."Pratt gave her a chart.After seeing the patient neela joined abby at the front desk.

"hey Neela,how was your date last night?"Abby asked.

"it was great.he gave me flowers,wonderful food and a kiss."Neela said.

"well i've never seen you so happy since your wedding."Neela just smiled at what abby said.

"see you later. apparently pratt doesn't like human interaction he's staring."Neela said and got back to work.

Neela rushed home after work to get ready for Jimmy's company dinner.When she opened the door and saw Ray sitting with the girl he was with in the morning.He had just come back from his gig.Neela smiled at them and apologized to the girl for her behaviour and went inside her room to get ready.After putting on the finishing touches of her make up neela opened the door of her room and saw ray sitting down and watching tv.

"so where's your lady friend?"neela asked him.

"Jen is in the washroom."he said still looking at the tv.

"ok.well um ill be home late so you could have the place to yourself longer."

"yeah ok.you going to meet ji-"he stopped when he looked up at her._ she's beautiful well more than she always is._He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"what?what?is something wrong with my dress.fine ill go change."

"no.it looks fine."

"great then ill go change."

"its perfect.God you are so obsessed with this guy that you need to be perfect for him.Just be yourself.Thats the girl he fell in love with."Ray said with a smile.

"really?"

"yeah."Ray looked at her for a while and then looked back at the tv.

"ok.thanks and im not obsessed.well i gotta go he's picking me up."

"well um have fun."ray said.

"you too."she said before closing the door.Neela was thinking about what ray said and the way he looked at her.She never thought that tough guy ray barnett would say things like that.Her thoughts were interrupted by the horn of the car.

"wow."Jimmy said when neela got into the car.

"so where are we going for this company dinner?"

"its a surprise."he said.

"i don't really like surprises.but um well being me i would probably just fall for your charm."she said.

He just looked at her and looked back infront.

Jen had left after spending time with ray.Ray just sat on the couch,playing his guitar to relax.He was thinking about the way neela looked.She rarely puts on so much make up or wear fancy dresses._well she always look good.but she just looked stunning.wait why the hell am i thinking about my roomate?Shes my roomate thats all._He just continued to play his guitar trying to shift his thoughts to something other than neela.

Neela was with her 'perfect' guy thats where her mind told her she wanted to be the whole day.It had been an hour since they were in the car.

"um jimmy are we ever reaching this surprise place?"

"yeah soon."he replied."ok we're here."he said.

"wow.you set this up."She said as they entered a empty restaraunt with just a table for two set up and a waiter with a glass of champagne.

"yup."

_its official he is the perfect guy._she thought with a smile on her face.

Neela went home thinking about how sweet Jimmy was.

"hey roomie."

"god ray you scared me.you're still up?"

"couldnt sleep oh and don't worry i won't go into my room and slam the door."

"haha.very funny i thought we were over that."

"yeah we are just thought i'd bring that up for the sake of annoying you.didn't think it'll work."

"hot chocolate always help me sleep want some?"

"yeah sure."

They both sat in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate.

"so how was your date?"he asked even though it bothered him for a reason he still didn't get.

"great.we had a special dinner with no one else except the waiter serving us and the chef was in the kitchen so i don't think that counts."

Ray just smiled."so you gonna marry this guy?"_where did that come from?_he thought

"marry him?i don't know."Neela replied.

"sorry."

"no its ok."she said with a smile.

"well i'd better go to bed.got work in the morning."

"ok good night."

"night roomie."he said.

She got used to him calling her roomie every time they talked.She liked the way he called her_ roomie_.She washed the cup and then went to bed.

Trying to stop herself from thinking about her roomate so much._He's just my roomate._She thought.Besides for her she has already found her perfect guy _again._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"neela take miss davis the patient you worked with the other day .Ray patient with hypertension."Pratt gave out charts to them.

"hi miss davis.how are you today?"Neela asked as she walked into the room.

"im fine but I think my baby's coming soon."she replied."could you please call the baby's dad he told me to contact him when the baby's coming he doesnt want to miss it.Ok ill get my colleague to do that i am going off shift.you take care ok?"

"yup.thanks dr.rasgotra."

Neela just smiled at her."um ray could you help miss davis please.call her baby's dad get from her the number.i have to go."she said.

"but im on my break."

"i covered for you many times before."

"ok fine.cheez i thought you always stayed here until your patient was fine. Now you run off like a teenage girl who can't wait to meet her boyfriend."

Neela smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek._What the hell was that?_She thought to herself."um im sorry"

"no its ok"he said.

" im in a rush so i really don't know what the hell im doing."she said to 'justify' her action.

"its ok neela."ray said.

With that she left._im such an idiot.why did i do that?it was an accident and its not like i kissed him on the lips.thank god i didn't._She thought._you're going to meet your boyfriend neela keep your freaking cool.it was an accident._she told herself.

Ray took the phone number from Miss Davis to call her baby's father who she did'nt want to refer to as ex-boyfriend or boyfriend.

"whats his name?"

"jeff."

Neela met jimmy at the bar where they met for the first time."hey,you're early."He said.

"yeah i told ray to take my patient.She is pregnant and her boyfriend left her for someone else."

"i see."He replied to that.

Ray had to go for a gig so he left the phone number with abby.

"but i have work to do now ray."

"i know you can call once you're done."

"fine."Abby said to him and he left.

Neela and Jimmy were having some drinks and talking.

"so neela have you thought of getting married again?"

"thats far from my mind right now."

"i see."

Ray and his band were setting up.He saw Neela and Jimmy sitting at the front seat laughing and talking.

"so-"before Jimmy was interrupted by his cellphone ringing.

"excuse me i have to take this."he said

"ok."neela said.

Ray introduced his first song and started playing it.Neela recognized his voice and looked at him and smiled at him.

Jimmy came back to the seat."Hey look ive got a important business meeting.i really have to go.Is it okay if you catch a ride on your own?"

"yeah sure."Jimmy gave her quick kiss on the lips and left.Neela didn't feel like leaving.She ordered herself something else.

"hey roomie.wheres your um 'perfect' guy?"

"he had to go for a business meeting.you can call him jimmy you know and stop teasing me with the perfect guy thing you wanker."

"sorry.so you need a ride home?"

"don't you have to bring home a red head today?since you brought home a brunette yesterday and a blonde the day before."

"nope not today."

"okay fine then."

When they got into the van ray turned on the radio.

"so did you call davis's ex?"

"i got the number down and left it with abby to call."

"just like you.is it so difficult for you to pick up the phone and dial a number?"

"i was late for my gig."

"whatever."

"this is what i get for passing on a red head and taking you home?"he said jokingly.

Neela just rolled her eyes looked out the window and smiled.Things were getting back to normal or better.She herself didn't understand why she was angry at him of all people for the past 6 months.He is the annoying ray barnett that she _knows and loves.that she knows._thats what she told herself she meant.When they got home Neela went to make a call to Jimmy.

"god you _are_ obsessed with this guy."Ray says.

"im not obsessed with him ok he's my boyfriend."

"well you were never _not_ yourself before.now you're like a obsessed teenage girl.i've never seen you like this before.what happened to the tough chick?"

"so you've been observing my behaviour?"she asks him.

"well im sure everyone else has too,you know they just did'nt wanna say anything."

"yeah sure."she said and got back to dialling jimmy's phone number and he just walked into his room and closed the door.

She had tried twice but Jimmy wasn't answering the phone so she gave up and went to bed.

The next morning,she got ready and left for work when she reached county she went straight to Miss davis's room to talk to her.

"hey."

"hi."

"did your boyfriend come?"

"ex."

"yeah sorry your ex."

"yup he did.he said he had work so thats why he was late.he told me that he would come and see the baby when he is delivered he since its a boy and he's always wanted a son ."

"well then why doesnt he want to stay together with you?"

"because of this other woman.he uses women he used me for money and then got me pregnant.god knows how many more."

"well he is a jerk and you don't deserve him,you deserve better."

"thanks dr."

"well you take care ill come and see you later."

Abby had just come out of examining a patient and met Neela at the front desk.

"so how's your love life going?"

"great so far i guess.hers however is heartbreaking."She said looking at davis's chart.

"oh yeah her ex came over yesterday."

"yeah she told me."

"i saw him taking some money from her."

"he's still using her?"

Abby just shrugged."so how are you and ray?"

"ok.why ask me that?"

"well you both were weird around each other for a while.and yesterday he was watching your every move."

"what?"

"yeah he was looking at you as you tripped,pushed the chart down and how excited you were about this jimmy."

"well he suddenly has become a observer of the human behaviour,he did that at home too."

"well speak of the devil"abby said when ray walked in.

"hello to you too abby."ray said."you two talking about me?"

The both of them just kept quiet a while.

"yeah abby was telling me how you watch my every move."

"well yeah you started acting really differently ever since you met jimmy and may i add crazy."

"you know, i have to agree with him on this one."Abby said.She took her chart and left.

"can't a person be happy without being labelled crazy?"Neela asked and walked away,following behind Abby.

Neela was on a break so she tried to call jimmy again but was out of luck again.

"what the hell is wrong with him?"

"boyfriend not answering again?"Asked abby.

"nope.its been 2 days."

"maybe he eloped with someone else."Abby said jokingly with a smile but her smile faded when she saw that Neela wasnt smiling.

"im sorry it was just a joke.maybe he's just busy with work.im sure he'll call you soon."

"i don't wanna get my hopes up.Gallant told me he will write to me when he is free but all i got was news of his death."Tears filled her eyes.

Abby looked at her for a while and just gave her a hug."look i'll be right back."abby said.She dialled ray's number when she reached the desk phone.Ray had left an hour earlier to go home.

"hello?"

"ray its abby."

"lockhart whats up?"

"jimmy hasn't called neela in 2 days she is really upset and i have to work and i wanted to take her somewhere to cheer her up.can you please do that?"

"yeah sure ill be right there."

"Neela, ray is coming to pick you u-Neela?"Neela wasn't in the loacker room.

"damn.where did she go?why the hell is she so upset over some guy not calling?thats not like her.Why the hell am i talking to myself i should call ray."

Ray had gotten the call from abby and went to the place he was hoping she'd be,the bar.She _was_ there sitting at the counter drinking.

"Neela what the hell has gotten into you?he didnt call you for 2 days so what?"

"what are you talking about?"

"jimmy?abby told me to take you out and cheer you up.you just left.Neela this is not like you.I know Gallant's death made you different but not that much until this jimmy."

"would you just leave me alone ray?"

"not like that im not.you're a trainwreck right now lets go home."

"no!"

"Neela you're drunk and this is a bar for god's sake there are alot of weirdos here who would take advantage of a drunk chick."

"why do you care so much?"

"because i"he paused for a while "am your friend neela ok come on."He pulled her by the hand and brought her to the van.

When they got home he her walked over to the couch and went to get her some water..

"here take this."

"why?why didnt he call me?"

"i don't know."

"look neela take a rest ok?there's no use wondering im sure he'll call you if he doesnt then he's the loser.an-"

Before he could finish she fell asleep.

The next morning when Neela woke up she saw Ray in the kitchen making some coffee.

"wha,what time is it?

"morning roomie its um 7.30."

"im late for work."

"um i don't think you can go to work like this."

"but-"

"no buts you take a rest today ill cover for you and we'll go out for dinner tonight."

"ok."

He just smiled at her and got ready to leave.

"ray?"

"yeah?"

"thanks."she said with a smile.

"no prob."He replied.

"ray?"Abby caught up with him as he was walking in.

"hey."

" where's neela?"

"im covering for her.she's resting at home."

"oh ok."

Neela was at home still trying to call Jimmy.She was about to go ino her room,when she heard the doorbell ring.

She went to open the door."Jimmy?"

"hey."He gave her a hug but she was not as thrilled as she thought she would be.

"i tried calling you for two days."

"i know i just got another from you i was busy.i wanted to surprise you."

"yeah.you did."

"well you don't seem very happy Neela."

"well i thought you left me too i was so upset and now you expect me to jump for joy that you're here."

"im so sorry."

"yeah its ok just don't ever do this to me again Jimmy."

"i won't."

"let's go for dinner."

"its too early for dinner."

"i know i meant tonight i have to work now."

"um actually i've got plans for dinner.maybe tomorrow."

"plans?with who?"

"ray."

"i see."

"well he wants to cheer me up you know for the way i was."

"the way you were?"

"he found me at the bar last night.i was partially drunk."

"ok.tomorrow then."

"yeah see you."

"see you.bye."

Neela didn't say anything she just watched him leave._he did'nt even ask me why i was such a wreck._she thought to herself.

"hey i bought some dinner home instead of us going out."Ray said as he walked into the apartment.

"um yeah its fine.so how was your day."

"well doing all your work it wasn't a ball.how do you do it?"

"it just comes naturally."

"naturally.interesting.so how was your day?"

"ok i guess.jimmy stopped by?"

"what?"He asked in surprise.

"he said he was busy for the past 2 days and he wanted to take me out for dinner tonight."

"then why didn't you go?"

"i told him that you and i were having dinner."

"its ok you should have gone."

"its too late now besides he said we can have dinner tomorrow."

"ok.so uh lets eat."

"yeah."

Neela met abby for coffee the next day before work.

"so let me get this straight you chose to have dinner with ray barnett over your boyfirend."

"yeah i know he didn't mind and its not like it meant anything."

"you sure?"

"about what abby?"

"that you choosing ray over jimmy didn't mean anything."

"ok i didn't choose ray over jimmy i chose to have dinner with ray instead of jimmy ."

"ok sorry.calm down.don't need to be so defensive."

"im sorry i just thought you were getting somewhere with this.were you?"

"no.i think we'd better get to work."Abby said and grabbed her bag.

On their way there Neela thought _why did i do that?why did i choose to have dinner with ray over jimmy,my boyfriend?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I decided to update since i got reviews

thanks for reviews really appreciate it since this is my first try at a fic )

i know there are quite alot of typos here and there in chap 1 and 2 sorry (

i'll try to prevent that in this chap and check it properly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Ray called out to his roomate as she walked in.

"Hey um I really want to thank you again for cheering me up.You are a really good friend." Neela said and they both shared a look for awhile.A really _long_ while.

"I have to go." Neela said snapping herself back to reality and walked away with a confused look on her face.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ She thought to herself.Ray was just as confused as she was even though he knew he was a little attracted to his roomie but he was confused why, knowing their the complete opposite and that she would never like him, in that way anyway.Besides she called him _a really good friend._Thats all he was to her.At least thats what he believed.

Neela was getting ready to go home when she saw Jimmy walk into the hospital.She was going to go talk to him but he was walking towards one of the wards without looking around.She decided to leave him alone to visit whoever he was going to._Who is he going to visit?_She was curious why her boyfriend didn't tell her anything but decided to give him some space and left.

Ray had taken Ms.Davis's chart to go check on her as he had taken over the case from Neela.

"Miss Davis have you taken your-" He stopped when he looked up and saw someone sitting at her bedside.

"Jimmy?What are you doing here?"

"Oh hi Dr.Barnett this is my baby's father." Davis said before Jimmy could open his mouth.

"Excuse me,he's your what?" Ray asked hoping he heard wrongly.

"My baby's father." Davis replied again.

"Oh really." Ray said not taking his eyes off Jimmy.

Jimmy just sat there looking back at Ray with a shocked look on his face because he remembered Neela had told him that she wasn't going to meet him cause' she is doing something special for Ray to pay him back for everything.He had assumed that both of them were not there.

"So um Jimmy does your girlfriend know about this?"

"You know each other?" Davis interrupted Jimmy from speaking again.

"Apparently not that well." Ray replied sarcastically.

"Well i'll see you later Miss Davis.Take your medication and have a good rest." Ray said and walked out not turning back.

He was furious and at the same time worried about Neela and what would happen to her if she found out about this.God knows what she would do since she was head over heels for this guy.

When Ray got home he saw Neela in the kitchen cooking, he was surprised.He had never seen her cook ever since they moved in together.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked her.

"Hi,I'm making dinner for both of us."

"I can see that. I meant why? What's the occasion?" Ray asked.

"I'm just doing something back for you cause' you really went all out to cheer me up.I'm just being grateful. Thanks to your cheering up i actually forgave Jimmy and we are so happy now and very much in love."

"I see.So did Jimmy call you today?" Ray asked Neela.

"Yeah.He wanted to go out i told him I'm doing something tonight so he said its ok and made other plans."

"I see." Ray said and put his head down.

"Why do you ask?" She asked him with a confused look on her face.

"Well I saw him at the hospital today."

"Oh yeah i did too.He was going to visit someone so i didn't want to disturb him." Neela said with a smile.

Ray didn't want to tell her and hurt her feelings but he knew he had to do it as it would be worst if she found out herself.

" Neela I saw him in Davis's room.When i was going to check on her." Ray said.

"Yeah so?" Neela asked him.

He really couldn't come out with what Davis said to him but he had to,he had to tell her now.

"I guess she's a friend of his." Neela said before he could talk.

"Neela he's um he's her um-" He just couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Ray,what are you blabbering about?" Neela asked him.

"He's the father of Davis's baby." He finally came out with it not knowing what her reaction will be."

Neela was silent for quite a while.The food was burning but she didn't even care.Ray quickly went to turn off the stove.

"Ray not only do you mess up the place and make it a living hell to live in by bringing home a different girl every night but you make up stories like that and by the way her baby's father's name is Jeff.I thought you were changing i guess i was wrong." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"He lied about his name so you wouldn't find out.Neela i know you don't want to believe it but i do not make up stories that would hurt someone especially if that someone is you.I saw him Neela!"

"Jimmy would never do something like that i know he wouldn't hurt me he loves me."

Ray just stood there and looked at her not knowing what to reply.

Tears were pouring down her face.

"He told me he was never married before but he was quite the playboy but stopped it after he met me.He also told me if he had any secrets he would tell me.I have to go"

"Where?"

Neela had left without answering.Ray quickly took the keys and slammed the door behind him to try to catch up with her.Neela rushed down to get a cab.

Ray had missed her but got into his van and decided to go to county knowing thats where she might be heading to.

Neela went into Davis's room and found Jimmy there.

"You bastard how could you keep this from me and cheat on her when she's pregnant."

"Neela listen to me-" Neela didn't allow him to continue.

"No you listen to me.Do you know how much of a bad name i could get?" She asked him.

"So its about name?No one has to know you're the woman im cheating with.Well except your roomate but I'm sure he won't tell anyone here."

He said with a smirk.

"You're making a joke out of this?Its not just about that you hurt me.You broke my heart i thought you were the perfect guy!"

"Keep it down,you will wake her." He said.

Neela gave him a slap and walked away.She was broken and felt lost all over again.She completely wasn't herself anymore.

Abby saw her friend and called out to her but Neela just ignored her and walked out of county.

Ray parked his van and went inside.

"Hey Ray." Abby called out to him.

"Did Neela come here?" He asked.

"Yeah but she just left i wanted to talk to her but she just walked away with her head down.Is everything alright?"

"I'll fill you in later now i need to go find her before she does something stupid." With that he left.

He couldn't find her anywhere.He went to Ike's,she wasn't there either.

He tried calling her on her cellphone but she wasn't answering.

The only place he hoped she would be now was home,so he headed there.

"Neela?You here?" There was no answer.He checked her room she wasn't there either.

He called Abby to call her apartment and check if she was there,but she wasn't.

He couldn't sleep so he just layed on the couch hoping for her to at least call him.

A few hours later he heard someone trying to open the door,he went to the door and saw it was Neela.

"Where have you been?I've been worried sick."

"Why?" She asked him,she was already half drunk.

"Cause you're my best friend Neela,my roomie."

"Why am i so unlucky huh first i lose Gallant,then i fall in love with someone who is not my type and im sure I'm not his type either.I'm a loser."

"You're not a loser he is."

"Oh yeah did i forget about this guy i thought he was the perfect guy.Jimmy.I'm going to bed." With that she went into her room and slammed the door.

Ray just watched her,He couldn't take it when he saw her,eyes filled with tears,she was a mess.He just sat there but what she had said sddenly struck him.She used Jimmy in another sentence but said these words in the other_ **then i fall in love with someone who is not my type**.Was she talking about me?_ He thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well this is the end of this chapter ill update soon!

PLEASE review.Thank you.)


	4. Chapter 4

Just thought i'd update with a very short chapter since it might take a while till my next update.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning when Ray woke up,he found himself on the couch.He saw Neela almost ready for work.

"Morning roomie." He said to her.

"Morning,can i ask you something?"

"Yeah sure what?"

"Was i acting weird last night?"

"You mean weirder than usual?"

"haha hilarious?Well if i was im sorry."

"So you remembered that but do you remember all the things you said?"

"I was mumbling things that meant nothing so forgive me." She replied.

"Um yeah... you're forgiven."

"Why the pause?Did i say something bad?" She asked.

"Well no,but you did say you fell in love with someone who's not your type." He told her.

"Well yeah,Jimmy.Who did you think?" She said.

He wanted to tell her further but didn't as he thought it is probably Jimmy she was talking about,not him.

"Well I'll see you at work.Bye." She said as she made her way out.

He just sat there confused until he realized how freaking late he was.

"Hey Abby." Neela said walking towards her friend.

"Hey,Ray told me what happened.You ok?" Abby asked.

"Well i am and it's just weird to me how fast i got over it."

"It is a good thing you did."

"Yeah but i mean i thought he was the perfect guy."

"See the word _thought _plays a big part here.It was in your mind.You are fine now and thats all that matters.Besides you've got a really supportive roomate.I don't know why but when it comes to you Barnett is a totally different person." Abby took her chart and left after saying that.

Neela just stood there with a smile on her face watching her friend leave.When she turned around she saw Ray walking in.

"Hey you're early." Neela said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Very cute roomie.You seem awfully happy." Ray said.

"Why you like me unhappy?"

"Well happy you equals covering for me unhappy you equals nagging after nagging like what my mother would give me.See you later,patients need me." Ray said with a smile.

Neela got back to work until she heard a voice.

"Hey beautiful."

"Leave me alone Jimmy we are through."

"Look can we just talk?" He asked.

"We have nothing to talk about.You are a liar and a cheat.Now go to Davis she needs you."

"I love you."

Neela just ignored his words and tried to walk away but he stood in her way.

"Get lost Jimmy."

"Neela I'm really sorry.I really am.I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Jimmy she said leave her alone." Ray's voice came from behind him.

Jimmy just looked at both of them and stared at Neela for awhile and and walked away.

"Thanks roomie." She said.

"Well this is the first time you have called me that.Its a miracle." He said.

Neela just rolled her eyes and walked away with a smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review! )


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews.

here's chapter 5

Its the last chapter which is really short...

Hope you like it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 5**_

Neela got off shift and was ready to head home and as usual Ray,her wonderful roomie, dumped extra work on her and left.When she went outside she saw Jimmy sittingthere.She tried to walk away but he saw her.

"Neela come on I apologized and its not like she and i are together anymore.We can be together" He said to her.

"You lied to her,took her money and spent it on me.I don't want to be the cause of someone else's hurt." She said.

"I have a job why should i take her money she's lying." He said thinking that would at least win her back.

"Oh,she's lying.Jimmy you don't have a job ok you lied about that too."

"Oh so now you're checking up on my background?" He asked her.

"Davis told me everything when i told her the truth.You hurt her just like you hurt me.You were so charming i thought i wanted to be with you my whole life.I was so damn wrong." With that she walked away, crying.

Ray had reached home hoping Neela was home but she wasn't.Half an hour later she came home,she looked like she had been crying all the way home.

"Hey,you ok?I thought you got over that moron." He asked her.

"I did." She replied

"Then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't cry-" She wanted to deny it but thought she should let it out and stop pretending that everything's ok.

"Truth is, I didn't get over him.I wanted to show everyone that I'm still the 'tough chick'.That i didn't care about whatever happened but i do.I thought he was the perfect guy, just not _my_ perfect guy." When she said that she looked up into his eyes and they shared a look.

"Um wellI think I'd better get to bed." She said and walked off, to her room.

Ray just stood there confused about what had happened they had shared the same look two times already.Neela couldn't sleep she was thinking about what she is feeling._Is she in love with her roomie?_ She asked herself.He knew her better than Jimmy or Gallant knew her and he called her his best friend.

She went to the hall and saw that Ray was still awake.

"Hey i thought you were going to bed." He asked her.

"Um i couldn't sleep." She replied.

Ray just nodded."I'll grab some snacks we could watch something."

"Um yeah sure.That would be great."

"Here you go.,come here and sit." He told her and gave her a bag of chips.

"Ray,i need to tell you something." She said looking at him while his eyes were stuck on the tv.

"Shoot." He said, eyes still didn't leave the tv.

"Thanks." She said.

"I think thats the 100th time you said that Neela." He said and gave her a confused smile.

"What do you really want to tell me?" He asked her.

"That you i mean i uh i love you." She finally came out with it,with her eyes closed not knowing what Ray's reaction will be.There was complete silence for at least a minute.They just looked at each other until Neela decided to speak.

"Ok that was akward I'm sorry.I think i uh I better get to bed.I didn't mean to-" She was cut off by Ray's lips on hers.

"I love you too,roomie.I wanted to tell you many times but because of Ji-" Neela cut him off with another kiss.

"Well it doesn't matter because i found my perfect guy and he's been right here all along."She said with a smile.

The End.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked it.Sorry if it was crappy.I know this is the last chapter but i'd still love reviews )


End file.
